38074
38074 was one of the more cunning and menacing units with in his partition in the Dominion Civil Authority.http://flux-theorem.wikia.com/wiki/Combine_Civil_Authority 38074 cared for the units under his command, a trait unusual for a DvL. 38074 was also known for his calm nature, and his frightening rage. Early Career 38074 started as an 05 in the CORE division in Protection Centre 18, being trained by a OfC. After helping quell a riot, 38074 was promoted to 04, after a few months he and the others of his division were transferred to Protection Centre 45 and shortly after arriving he was promoted to 03 and was invited to the invite only GHOST division. 38074 used his GHOST training to scout out area's ahead of a search teams. He was very successful at his job, and after a lot of hard work he made it to EpU. Promotion to DvL 38074 was promoted to DvL of the GHOST divisional, and was given some DvL augments along side the new NOVA DvL and was given his Ar2. 380 saw several units in the ranks who showed promise and had them invited to Ghost and trained them. Not long after being transferred yet again to Protection Centre 45 the Current CmD approached him and asked him if he wanted the CORE DvL spot while the current CORE DvL (08292) would become the new CmD. 38074 said that he would be honored to take the position. Once he became CORE DvL, he took his position seriously, even taking some time to do some amputations, which gave him a fearsome reputation as a unit you didn't want amputating you. 38074 became suspected of HELIX EpU 96244's behavior, and saw him going rogue with several Esoteric members. After his failure to reacquire the EpU, he vowed to never stop looking for him. He found the EpU once more and found out his new name was Stinger. After a tense firefight, 38074 failed again to capture the miscreant. 38074 would later watch 08292 amputate Stinger after his capture in Protection Centre 08. 38074 became proud of two GHOST unit's he picked as GHOST DvL after they amputated Erica Wittman not long after Stinger was amputated. 38074 began investigating reports of a violent criminal who apon murdering his victim, would carve REDRUM into the corpse. 38074 came close to finding him several times and even had him in interrogation, but due to lack of evidence, he was let go. Uprising Activity 38074 was in Protection Centre 08 with his partition when the uprisings in Protection Centre 17 started. 38074 was with 08292 when the resistance in Protection Centre 8 started to mobilize against the DCA and helped him defend the main road. After the Ascension Units were unexpectedly ordered elsewhere by Dr. Saga, 38074 and his men stayed with 08292 and 64007 to help maintain the line. After the intense rocket blast that knocked out the CmD, 38074 stayed with 08292 after 64007 retreated. Once 80292 regained consciousness he had 38074 and other units recon the city only to fine no real winners. 38074 and the rest of the DCA units evacuated the Protection Centre after a Singularity alarm started going off. Post Uprising Activities. After the formation of the New Union 38074's CORE Division was renamed to SWORD, and was deployed to Protection Centre 45 and established an FOB in an old APC garage. After spending some time in Protection Centre 45 a report of a IDn army was on it's way to Protection Centre 45, 3074 ordered a complete evacuation NU and Vagabonds. 38074 used an airlift to get to Protection Centre 11, the current capitol of the New Union. After some time in Protection Centre 11, 38074 noticed his brainwashing was wearing off, after a period of time he discovered his humanity was slowly returning. After Rose Darion joined the New Union as an Officer, 38074 talked to Darion and learned about her friends in the rebel group. Journey to North America. 38074 arrived in a North American area shortly after the NU's advanced force made a base in an old building next to a pit. 38074 made some friends with 'Pitfall' and some other members of the Coalition, a major faction of post Dethrone citizens. While patrolling the sewers, 38074 also met Elliot Parr, a Vagabond, after freeing him from a former US Army soldier, Staff Sargent Anderson, a very paranoid, and violent man. 38074 asked Elliot if he was ok and made sure to get him back to the surface. After searching for Anderson after he escaped. 38074 was held hostage my the deranged Sargent, after radioing for help, 00707 and a few other units arrived to help. Anderson escaped using smoke grenades and a wild chase began, led by a now enraged 38074. After an intense chase, Anderson escaped, much to 38074's annoyance. 38074 caught up with Elliot after freeing him from Anderson yet again. They chatted and Elliot told 38074 about his brother and how he was forced to kill him to escape. 38074 showed empathy to the man. Awhile after this event 38074 and a Shadow unit were looking for Anderson's new APC, when 38074 saw two females talking, the DvL couldn't identify either due to them having there faces obscured. After returning to base 38074 went out on a patrol with Darion and split up in Sector 4, Darion returned to Sector 2 while the DvL went to patrol Sector 3. After arriving in Sector 3, 38074 found the dead body of Stacey Miller and radioed base. After Darion showed up, she inspected the body. They took the body of Stacey Miller back to the base where she was officially pronounced dead. 38074 knew Darion would take it hard, knowing how bad Jenny Lanes' death had on Darion. 38074 tried to comfort Darion by telling her it would be okay, Darion didn't care and told him to leave. When he left the room the DvL saw 58132 and told her about the death of Stacey when a 02 walked up and mentioned how death was inevitable. After a conversing with 58132, the DvL noticed Darion carrying the body out, it was here that he learned that the body was a fake, and that Stacey Miller was not really dead. The DvL was pleased to hear this knowing Darion didn't lose her friend after all, however things turned sour when a person radioed in, gloating about how easy it was for him to locate the NU base by just leaving a corpse behind. The citizen called himself a "Doctor" and he demanded that the NU hand over Darion, after realizing what was going on, 58132, 84674, and 38074 rushed to Darion to make sure she wasn't being abducted by the IDn. It was here that the DvL noticed 00606 behaving strangely after she got into Darions face and stared at her, then walking away after being told to back off. 38074 mention to both that there was something off about the 02, 58132 agreed while Darion remained silent. Not to long after, the 02 returned and glared at the DvL clenching her fists, then walking away, to which the DvL noted that there was definitely something off about the unit and returned to base. When the DvL returned to base he noticed that 00606 was behaving rather aggressive towards 84674. After yelling at the 02 to back off or receive punishment. After that event, the DvL starting setting up his desk, something he hadn't done when he arrived. Shortly afterwards 00606 approached and attacked the DvL revealing it was a synth. It wrapped its arms around the DvLs neck and squeezed, but not before 38074 grabbed his side arm and emptied the magazine into the floor, alerting the other units, including 00707 in the next room. the traitorous 02 broke the DvLs neck and sent the Divisional into a coma, lasting 4 days. The DvL woke up and was informed what had happened to him and the 02, 38074 was glad the traitor was killed, but severely annoyed that Anderson was still living. Category:People